


Role Reversal

by casietiel



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Toni, Bratty bottom Toni, Cheryl uses a toy on Toni because of her long ass nails, Dirty Talk, F/F, Nipple Play, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top!Cheryl, Vibrator, cute lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Toni wants to be the submissive one for once...





	Role Reversal

___

"Babe?" Cheryl's hands brushed through Toni's hair as she spooned her girlfriend. 

"Yes?" Cheryl hummed, rubbing her hand against where she held Toni. 

"Usually, I'm the dominant one in bed, but do you think- maybe- we could switch roles some time?" Toni wasn't sporting her usual confidence, so Cheryl immediately could tell Toni was nervous about the question she asked. 

"You shouldn't be anxious about talking to me,  
mon amour, especially about a topic you are oh-so gifted in." Toni chuckled as some tension left her face and shoulders. 

"I've thought about it too, Toni, and I'm not opposed at all, but I figured, why mess with perfection?" Cheryl's hand that was previously brushing through Toni's hair, found its way under her chin to initiate eye contact between them. 

"It has been really great. And I love my little pillow princess, but I'm really curious about your Dom side." Cheryl gasped at the nickname Toni gave her, playfully slapping her on the arm. 

"I am not a pillow princess! I make you feel good and your multiple orgasms per session only prove it!" Toni laughed and nodded. 

"Okay, okay. You're not a pillow princess. But is that a yes, can we reverse roles?" Cheryl smiled. As if she could refuse anything Toni ever asked or suggested. 

To answer the question, Cheryl pulled the shoulder Toni was leaning on out from under her, and straddled her hips. The red head took Toni's hands and held them above her head for good measure. 

"Does this answer your question?" Cheryl asked, smirking and leaning in for a kiss. Toni moved her head upwards, but Cheryl backed away at the last second. 

"Nuh-uh, not yet." A whimper involuntarily escaped Toni's lips, causing her to blush. 

"So needy." Cheryl purred, releasing Toni's arms to take off her own shirt. 

"Only for you." Toni replied, placing her hands on Cheryl's hips. Cheryl, once her shirt was off, took Toni's hands and put them above her head yet again. 

"For someone who asked for this, you're really bad at being submissive."

Toni shrugged, making a mental note to keep her hands above her head even if Cheryl didn't hold them there. 

"I like a power struggle." Toni admitted, eyeing Cheryl's red lingerie. Somehow, despite almost all of them being the same color- red- Toni could differentiate between every bralette and bra Cheryl owned. Tonight the redhead happened to wear one of Toni's favorites. It was a simple body suit, and though only the top part was revealed, as soon as Toni saw it she recognized the lace pattern. 

"I love that you wear lingerie all the time, even to lay around in." Toni commented, waiting for Cheryl to decide what to do next. 

"It makes me feel sexy, and I know you like it so, why not?" Cheryl took her hands off Toni's and hummed appreciatively when she saw Toni was keeping her hands still, obediently. She rubbed the collar of the plain black crop top Toni was wearing. 

"Off." She said, simply, pleased to see Toni grab the bottom of the shirt and tug it off over her head. Unlike Cheryl, Toni anticipated this happening tonight, so she wore one of Cheryl's favorite two pieces. Toni rarely wore soft colors, but since Cheryl loved her in pink, Toni chose to wear a pink bra and panties. It complimented her skin tone beautifully. 

"I love this set." Cheryl whispered, in awe of Toni. 

"I know." 

Cheryl leaned down, and for a second Toni thought it was for a kiss, and it was, but not on the lips. Cheryl attached her lips to Toni's neck and began kissing and sucking. Cheryl wasn't wearing any lipstick, and Toni was happy for it because red lip stains were always a pain to get off. 

As soon as Cheryl started sucking more roughly, small gasps would leave Toni's lips. Every now and again, Cheryl would stop to blow on the wet skin, and look at Toni's blissed out face. After a minute or two, she stopped completely, and sat back up to admire her work. A purple-red hickey was beginning to appear on Toni's skin. 

"That's gonna be a pain to hide." Toni chuckled, her breathing heavy. 

"Good, let people know you're mine." She bit her lip and cupped Toni's covered breasts. 

"All mine." Cheryl repeated, dragging the bra straps off Toni's shoulders. Cheryl backed herself up so she was sitting on Toni's legs and pulled her up so she could unclatch her bra. 

It fell to side, and Toni layed back down and put her hands above her head. 

"All yours." Toni said, arching her back off the bed, silently begging for Cheryl to touch her.  
Cheryl moved upwards so she was straddling Toni's hips again, and began ghosting her fingers over Toni's bare chest. Toni shivered in pleasure, her back arching even more so than it was before.  
To Toni's utter dismay, Cheryl got off Toni' waist and proceeded to step off the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Toni asked, frustrated.  
Cheryl made her way to her bedside table, and shuffled through her drawer to find a red bullet vibrator. 

Toni's frustration turned into relief, as she subconsciously spread her legs, her arms still above her head.

Cheryl walked to the foot of the bed, took off her shorts, and crawled on top, between Toni's legs. She placed the bullet vibrator to the side, untied Toni's grey sweatpants and pulled them down to reveal light pink panties. She tossed the sweatpants to the floor and spread Toni's legs even wider. 

Cheryl grabbed the vibrator where it lay on the bed and adjusted it in her hands so she was comfortably and securely holding it. 

She trailed it from Toni's left foot up her leg, and then did the same to her right leg. Toni bit her lip, and closed her eyes. 

Cheryl placed the small grey button on top of the vibrator, turning it on to its first setting. Toni groaned in anticipation. 

Cheryl rubbed it from Toni's right lower thigh to the outside of her panties, watching Toni's face for reactions. 

After a few long seconds of holding the vibrating bullet mere centimeters away from Toni's clit, she whined and held her hips up. 

"Please, baby." Toni knew that if she used the right pet name and voice Cheryl would do whatever she wanted. Or at least, she thought so. 

"Tell me what you want." Cheryl ordered, shaking the toy playfully next to her face. 

"I want you to use than damn toy on my pussy." Toni grumbled, just loud enough for Cheryl to hear.  
Cheryl shook her head and turned the toy off, placing it to the side again. 

"You could at least pretend to be polite." Cheryl said, rubbing her hands on Toni's stomach. 

"I'm sorry- I'm- please Cheryl. Please I'll be good, just touch me somewhere- anywhere."

"There we go." Cheryl replied to Toni's begging, dragging her hands upwards, so they were cupping Toni's boobs. 

"Thank you, babe, thank yo-" Toni interrupted herself with a moan when Cheryl suddenly took her nipple between her fingers and rolled it gently. The pressure increased suddenly, and Toni's moans became louder and louder. 

Cheryl loved hearing Toni like this, and desperate to hear more, she lowered her face to the nipple she wasn't playing with and sucked it into her mouth. Toni's voice got stuck in her throat for a second before she elicited a high pitched and shameless moan. 

Cheryl hummed in reaction around the nipple in her mouth, sucking at an increasing speed. 

"That feels so good, oh my- oh my god." Toni breathed out between moans. 

"And you so sound so good, babe." Cheryl stopped sucking on Toni's nipple and just as she had done with the hickey before, she blew on the wet skin, watching the nipple bud and harden. 

"How bout we use the vibrator huh? You ready to ask for it nicely?" Cheryl asked, moving her hand from where it played with the nipple she wasn't sucking. 

"Yes please, Cheryl please, I'm so wet." Toni revealed, her hips squirming. 

"I want you to touch your tits while I play with your pussy." Cheryl instructed, grabbing the red bullet. 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Toni joked, grabbing her boobs and pushing them together and apart, rubbing her thumbs against her nipples. 

"Keep your legs open." Cheryl took the vibrator, turned it on, and put it just above Toni's clit.  
Toni whined in protest, moving her hips upwards so she could get the pleasure she was searching for, but Cheryl only moved it higher-up. 

"Tell me where you want it." Cheryl commanded, watching the vibrator buzz agaisnt Toni's pink panties. 

"On my clit, please Cheryl, just put it on my clit."  
"Only because you asked so nicely." Cheryl smiled, placing the vibrator agaisnt Toni's covered clit, seeing Toni's eyes scrunch up in response. 

"So pretty when I play with you." Cheryl described, moving the vibrator up and down slowly. 

Toni was exclusively touching her nipples now, pinching and rolling them between her thumbs and pointer fingers. 

"Do you want me to take your pretty little panties off?" Cheryl asked, pushing the vibrator onto Toni's clit harder. 

"Yes! Yes, please... It feels so good." Cheryl chuckled at Toni's desperation and eagerness and obliged to her request. She slid the pink panties down and let them fall to the floor. 

She placed the vibrator on Toni's bare clit, basking in the groan that left Toni's lips. 

Cheryl decided to take the vibrator away for a second, resulting in Toni looking up and asking "Why'd you stop?" breathing heavy as she did so.

"Have patience, I'm just readjusting." Toni nodded, too out of breath to answer with words, and laid back down. 

Toni was expecting the vibrator to resume on her clit, but to her surprise, Cheryl latched her mouth onto her clit and began circling her entrance with the vibrator. The vibrator was off for now, but Toni was too preoccupied to comment on it. She simply moaned on, and continued to play with her tits.  
Cheryl's attention on her clit was almost too good for Toni to handle, and she began rubbing her pussy against her girlfriends face. 

The vibrator began to breach Toni's entrance, and as soon as it was halfway inside, Cheryl pressed the button to turn it on. Toni wasn't sure whether the noise that came out of her was from shock or pleasure. 

As Cheryl sucked on her clit and the toy was fucking her slowly, she felt a familiar knot in her stomach, and she knew she was getting close.  
She told Cheryl so, "I'm getting close, you're going to make cum." 

Cheryl stopped sucking for a second, but pressed the on button for the vibrator to increase the setting while fucking Toni faster and deeper with it.

"Is that what you want? Tell me what you want."

"I want to cum, I just need to cum." Toni begged, letting out a whine when Cheryl kept on sucking on her clit. She became lost in the pleasure, so overwhelmed that her hands fell to her side helplessly as she got closer. 

Cheryl began using deep long strokes with toy, and Toni finally let go, cumming with Cheryl's name and the word please on her lips. Cheryl continued to fuck her with the toy and suck on her clit as she came. 

After a few seconds, Toni's orgasm grew dim and ceased. Cheryl layed down next to Toni, throwing the vibrator onto Toni's discarded sweatpants for later. 

She watched her girlfriend pant and come up from her orgasm patiently, rubbing her hair and smiling. 

Toni eventually opened her eyes, "Fuck." She cursed, still overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure that just over took her. 

"Yeah." Cheryl said, laughing. 

"Why haven't we done that before?" Toni asked, turning to the side so she was laying facing Cheryl.


End file.
